


[銀土] 世界末日，與那之後（H）

by anpathio



Series: 紺子 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 在銀魂手遊宣布關服之後的腦洞，某種程度也用於作為迎接原作結局的心理準備。不過因為這篇是在距離送印兩天不到趕著寫的，距離原先預定的模樣的確有個大概28度的偏差(謎)簡單說個原先預定是一起看日出之後，土方被阿銀抓去洗澡途中(當然繼續被毛手毛腳)睡昏過去，幾小時之後驚醒時阿銀在一旁安撫說沒事，世界還在。之後就兩人世界簡單過活，像是一般的假日。電視上撥放著溫馨的大江戶過往集錦，因為將軍如果說是最後，希望回味的是好的回憶，不是粉飾太平，而是希望可以放下執著，放下很多事情。兩人跟著回味了一下自己的過往，像是剛認識時的心情，最初對打/認為被找碴時到底在想什麼，還有那個土方自己記不清楚也羞於想起但阿銀記得很清楚的兩人第一次.....說著說著當然就又做起來了(O)就.....大概做到家裡潤滑O沒有了開始在思考要不要出門去補貨的程度吧(X)倒數快歸零的時候，兩人都累了，蓋棉被聊天(O)"在睡夢中走了的話，還真是沒有想過呢！像是我們這種人可以走得這麼輕鬆。""說什麼夢話....走了的話也只有地獄要去。""這麼說大家都會到地獄去呢~~感覺很熱鬧啊~~哈哈~~""我可不想......""啊嗯，那麼十四去哪裡，我就跟著，說好了喔！""......你跟得上的話。""會的會的，像是現在抓得緊緊的這樣，絕對不會放手。"





	[銀土] 世界末日，與那之後（H）

某個深夜，也許是大宇宙意志的傳播，  
在歌舞伎町的人不論醒或睡都做了同一個清晰的"夢"：這個世界要迎來終結，七天之後。

 

沒有人知道七天後會發生什麼事情，卻都隱約明白就算是逃出這個地球也無濟於事。就算是如宇宙小強般頑強的歌舞伎町眾人對於這等胡鬧的事情接受度也頗有限。

 

有些人一笑置之後繼續日常；  
有些人陷入絕望，或恐慌；  
也有些人野心勃勃地列出這輩子想做的58件事，然後一事無成。

 

然而大部分的人是綜合以上，發作程度不一。  
混亂，已然開始。

 

「我說土方先生，這種非常時期還要求人堅守崗位也太不通情理。」  
『你也聽到近藤老大轉述幕府會議裡將軍的命令：先查出是否人為陰謀  
或天人干擾，在官方定論之前真選組本來就不該擅動。』

 

幾下隨便打發走比往常更想蹺班偷懶的沖田，土方搖晃著睡眠不足的腦袋企圖再次堅定立場的決心。

 

清晨剛做完那個夢，土方就被一通電話吵到完全清醒。  
那個聽來完全沒醒只是憑藉撒嬌本能撥號，以比平常叫醒人時更膩上10倍的嗓音開口說他剛做了怪夢需要安慰。

 

過往也曾數次與自然捲共享夢境的經驗所以並不以為意，直到自然捲那邊背景傳來中國女孩毫不客氣的喊話「小銀！世界要毀滅了！快把和牛片拿出來我要吃到死！」並補充了沒有在兩人談話內出現，卻又都記得的夢境細節，兩人才真正警覺起來。

 

「看來不只是我們的問題了。」  
『嗯，但會是我們的問題。』  
土方少見地玩起了文字遊戲，而銀時難得沒有吐嘈回來。  
『我們晚一點再說。』

 

整個歌舞伎町逐漸沸騰起來，而這一"晚"，是兩天後的事。  
直接受命於幕府的真選組沒日沒夜的為找出真相而努力，萬事屋則是迎來空前盛況，甚至可對委託挑三撿四，協助市井小民達成所謂"最後心願"。  
畢竟有些事，還是寧可信其有。

 

茂茂將軍十分重視此事的發展，除卻少數休息時間，堅持至各情治機關和執行單位巡視，以及舉辦記者會呼籲民眾不要過度驚慌：過往這個國家也面對過幾次全面性危機，不論是當局還是曾經的協助過的勢力都在努力，請求眾人給予時間來釐清現狀。

 

整件事土方自己都抱持半信半疑的態度，如果能爽快證明是哪個神通廣大的攘夷團體偷了天人的洗腦機想趁亂作為，他倒也樂得輕鬆。  
然而追捕作業的不順並非來自人為的刁難，路過的攘夷份子個個比他們還慌張，說是面對世界末日把組織弄得人心惶惶四分五裂，甚至反過來質疑這招是幕府陰謀。

與幕府結盟的天人們交換過來的訊息也全然不樂觀  
— 因為他們也獲知一致的夢境內容 —  
如此正式擴大了災情。

 

像是天人電影的情節化為現實，就算是原先篤定不信的人也終有所動搖。  
而彷彿知悉一切發展，還有所謂晚餐黃金時間，第三日晚間七點不論睡或醒的歌舞伎町眾人再次接獲同一段訊息：世界將會在四天後停止運轉。

 

與之前尚且可稱為曖昧的夢境不同，眾人所感受的自主意識喪失時間客觀來說可能只有幾秒鐘，但卻超越畫面或是語言隔閡，是不容質疑的認知。

 

在那之後緊急召開的幕府會議，場面相當分裂和混亂。  
對於「停止運轉」的解讀各方各說各話，  
有大佬想要維持秩序，也有不顧情面相互指責的人們叫囂，  
最後總算記得把總結權還給主持會議，但全程一語未發閉目狀似沈思的茂茂將軍。

 

「余認為，與其過度複雜化，  
不如直接接受訊息中"停止運轉"就是表面的意思。」  
如同天人電影中說的殭屍就真的只是殭屍，  
停止運轉可能類似世界就此靜止。

 

「相信的人現在可以離開崗位，去跟家人在一起，或是在不造成更多混亂  
的情況下去完成未了的心願。  
不相信的人隨我留在崗位上，繼續為了也許會徒勞的未來做最後準備。  
不管如何抉擇，余都非常感謝諸位一路至今的協助。」  
說著，將軍向眾人深深鞠躬。

 

這一席話讓原本爭吵的人、原本游移不定的人  
或是原本以為自己不會再改變主意的人，都有了決斷。

 

「十四，我不想限制任何人，所以我想要向組內傳達將軍的意思，  
讓他們自己決定。  
而我還有未完成的心願，一次也好，我想去試試看。」  
在會議上沈默許久的近藤語重心長的說出結論，  
「十四也是還有想要達成的事情吧？那就去做，不要後悔了。」

 

土方默默地點起了煙，完全無視會議室禁煙的規則，心想在來開會路途上拒接數通電話的事肯定是被知道了。  
而那個拒接的前因，其實也並非不能預料到。

 

「可以了吧？回來萬事屋，我想和十四沒日沒夜地做愛。」  
『......你的最後願望未免也太沒創意。』  
「都最後了，有何不可？」

當時覺得自然捲需索的答案太過沈重，只以要去開會為由急掛了電話，沿途放置至今。  
說起來這麼無釐頭的事情，按照自己慣有的思考該是不會信的，可這次，土方的直覺始終穩穩地落在另一邊。

 

是啊、有何不可？

 

即便心情趨於放縱（自定義）的瘋狂，"去萬事屋"在土方內心的待做事項清單上依舊排得很後面。  
等到土方協同近藤處理完真選組隊員重新配置，換掉制服抖著一身疲憊信步走到萬事屋附近時，已是凌晨四點，跟第一次因為聯合夢境被叫醒差不多時點。

 

平日此時就連歌舞伎町本身都會沈睡，如今街道上除去為數不少的徘徊醉漢，和一些打算迅速消耗存貨而營業的店鋪，整體看來相當和平，甚至熱鬧了點。

 

一些人辨認出身著便服的土方選擇上前打招呼，為他至今維繫治安的努力送上幾句道謝之語。  
向來不大會處理別人的好意的土方生澀地點頭，心想若是仍穿著制服效果會不會不同，但那些雜亂的念頭很快地消逝，目的地比想像中還要快就抵達。

 

比對樓下的萬籟靜寂，萬事屋實在過於燈火通明，但單憑肉眼無法判斷裡面的人的動靜。  
莫名顧忌周圍人的眼光而不得不假裝在便服巡視，打著『走到稍遠的便利商店再繞回來看看』的主意，土方不禁想著過去鮮少在被人注意的狀況下接近此地。

是自己很小心，也是銀時夠體貼配合。

所有的順利並非偶然，而是不知有多少人在背後默默努力才能促成正常，像是現在勉強正常運轉的電力、街上營業的店家。

也許自己過去的確是太理所當然了，對很多事情。

 

 

「唷？不是副長大人嗎？  
這時間還在巡視真辛苦了，要不要進來喝杯茶？」

行經旁邊的小巷時即被人叫住，時機精準得彷如預謀已久，即便那人手頭拋下的那包可燃垃圾顯得相當無辜。  
他走出陰影，捲曲銀髮是剛吹乾的蓬鬆度，看來手感依舊絕佳。  
不著痕跡地鋪好台階給自己，是這男人一貫的溫柔。

 

『你家孩子呢？』  
「早就長大各奔東西囉？  
昨天小神樂那個腦袋只有戰鬥的哥哥找上門來，說要在末日之前做個了斷，結果先在樓下跟光頭老爸打起來。  
加上你家總一郎"剛好"晃過來說要看女友，小神樂也堅持要回故鄉才結婚引走了他們的注意，一群人打打鬧鬧離開地球。  
......你忙到沒有發現你家一番隊隊長不見了對吧？」

 

土方無法反駁，記憶裡上一次與總悟的對話還停留在第一次夢境的時點。  
但是女友？結婚？？  
這個女方的半個爸爸沒有吐嘈嗎？他不是兄長的人都覺得嘈點太多了。  
然而隨著走上階梯的途中，土方沒有多說什麼。

 

萬事屋內，除了全部房間燈光亮得像是在半夜找尋擾人清夢的蚊子，電扇電視也都開著，實屬罕見的奢侈配置。  
「反正不用交電費了，說不定連房租都不用了  
— 婆婆說要跟朋友最後的游山玩水離開了 —  
所以想削難得有錢的阿銀一頓只有趁現在喔！」

明明是很嚴重的危機，銀髮男人雲淡風清得不像一回事。

不知怎的，從得知那些不著邊際的訊息以來、為此拼命努力壓住的不安，連同內心那份責怪自己怎麼可以在此閒適的質疑都在此刻炸開。

 

『大家都不工作的話怎辦？』  
「沒事，阿銀我會做菜給你，家裡存糧不少。」  
『東西壞了、炸了怎辦？』  
「我會修、或找到替代物，阿銀可是萬事屋，很有辦法的。」

 

土方鬧脾氣般的一直提問，然而那些可能會發生的、近在咫尺的"壞事"都被銀髮男人不疾不徐的回答中一一破除。  
最末，他把紅著臉喘氣卻什麼話都說不出來了的戀人攬入懷裡。

 

「對我來說，是十四讓這世界在最後沒那麼絕望。  
我很高興你選擇來這裡。」

初春的清晨仍有點冷，但這男人的懷抱裡，是能將末日燃盡的溫暖。

 

 

從玄關就開始親熱不是第一次，卻是鮮少在燈火通明下做，一時連欺上身的自然捲冒出的熱氣都看得清楚。

 

『等等、這裡不好......』  
「十四讓我等太久了，要先懲罰。」

蹲跪著的銀髮男人刻意隔著薄布料擼動戀人的性器，饒富趣味地看著他因此起了反應。

『而且我還沒洗澡！』  
「沒事，原味的十四也很新鮮～」  
『爛透的雙關...唔嗯 — 』

 

口頭上想勸退正在興頭上舔吮得愉快的情人是一點作用也無，  
何況身體此刻真不知道在誠實什麼。

 

「呼～還以為只有阿銀我會期待在這裡操翻十四，看來急的不只是我。」  
銀髮男人喉間滾著對於在短時間內就挑逗成功的滿意，就算明白自然捲的得意其實距實情不遠，若不對他的話語反駁回去就不是他土方十四郎了。

『做得到就來啊！』  
「竟然選擇挑釁？！看來世界要滅亡了！」

銀時知道戀人使用這招反擊是賭他沒敢在玄關處偷藏潤滑劑  
— 實際上也沒有，最近的補給在辦公桌抽屜 —  
又或是低估了自己可以從他身上搾取多少的關係。

『是停止運轉，不是滅亡。』  
彷彿很無意義的糾正，土方不自覺地嘆了口氣。

眼看著場子就要冷下去，銀時拿出畢生絕活，在手上和嘴上都加把勁，前後夾攻一時令土方爽得腿軟。  
也許是真想看銀髮男人狼狽，不合期待（？）地在他嘴裡盡情噴發。

 

「呼呼～感謝十四賞光。」  
是心情不同使得戀人投降太快？不然比持久比慢熱乃是家常便飯。  
銀時意識到今晚的土方較以往放得開許多，如同優惠大放送搔得他心癢。  
「但我還不打算放十四通行呢！」

 

刻意忽略他的回應，依著戀人的潔癖而選擇後背位，這樣能肆意侵佔烙吻他的後頸，還有啃咬起來很帶勁的肩肉。從前方就撩起的浴衣下擺給粗暴地繞向不會干擾的一邊，扯落的底褲剛落到他膝後，就用左腿介入逼他站得更開，並趁隙抬拉他的左腿，以手扣住。吐出的白濁抹在手上，在股溝蹭了一會兒便伸入進行擴張。

 

『喔嗚、你...』  
沒料到還能這樣硬上，土方自覺只是在叫停的選擇上猶豫了一下，就被反制到身體泰半僅由右腿支撐，另一半支在對方左手上的狀態，根本失策。

 

「十四在後悔不該質疑阿銀我說到做到的決心嗎？」  
『哼！我看是你這堵薄牆會先被你弄垮！』  
「如果是被十四壓垮的話可也值得......  
不多說了，再下去我要嫉妒起自家牆壁了。」

 

這番無釐頭的話又提醒土方，對手是個會吃醋吃到無機物（例如枕頭）的大醋桶。  
但他很快的無力反駁，因為自然捲的攻勢已如大雨降下。  
也只有這種時候，土方才能深刻體會這男人手巧的程度，以及多工運作的能力。

 

要反悔、承認自己錯了並不是那麼困難，都什麼時候了還對這個也許真有本領一起到天荒地老的自然捲逞面子，就實際面來說有點不必要。

 

真要說是情趣土方一定會否認，然而對銀時來說嘴硬的戀人和聽話的戀人一樣好吃、都得吃，於是這微妙的不說破成為兩人最佳的默契。

 

不甘願太快被逼投降，土方奮力想從快被滅頂的感覺抽身，找尋其他可以分散心神的事物。  
『唔！燈、先關......』

 

「十四竟有心思去管燈？  
看來是我太久沒全面服務導致技巧生疏怠慢了。」  
但這招對銀時彷若火上加油，聽來客氣到詭異的言論，只有行為本身彰顯自然捲是略帶上火氣。耐性如沙漏流盡的砂粒消逝，呼氣轉為粗重、愛撫的力道則變得更為蠻橫，肉體之間的撞擊和拍打聲愈趨密集。

土方趴在手臂上不住喘氣，明明感到痛楚，自認沒那麼興奮、更不應該被升級的粗暴取悅，腦袋和身體的認知差距每每會被刷新。  
特別是背後的人掏出主力凶器開始嘗試頂入之後。

『嗚、不！太早、慢一點！』  
土方拍打牆壁想表示抗議，但被對手輕描淡寫一句「我看十四已經差不多準備好，只是膽小的毛病又犯了，我來幫一把」打發。

這回銀時的動作完全是先斬後奏的迅速，土方覺得身體一下子騰了空，接著重心完全移轉到半撐在牆上的雙手，這才認知到右腿也被銀時趁隙抬起，餘下重量都支在兩人連結之處，一時土方驚叫連連。

「噓～叫這麼大聲連外面都聽得到喔！」  
『混蛋！那你就 —— 出去啊......』  
這體位過往未曾用過，並非是體能上的達不成，而是土方明言禁止過。  
如今被突襲的窘迫之間，還被提醒著要弱下聲音使得整句斥責聽起來更像是在哀求，只添增了土方的不悅。

 

「好不容易進來這個阿銀我朝思暮想了15天21小時又42分的地方，  
不會隨便出去的。而且說好了要帶十四飛的～抓好哪！」

 

— 根本沒地方能抓！  
雖是想立即嗆罵回去，當要害全落入他人掌握，除了配合對方以少點罪受，能做的事並不多。  
然即便是如此不甘願（？）情況下，兩人多年培養出來的身體相性依舊發揮效用，在一番努力下先後攀頂。

 

『真是、夠了....』  
自然捲的瘋狂搗弄終於告一段落，自覺配合得很辛苦，被放下的雙腿還在調適酸軟，土方在喘息中勉力擠出這句。

 

「不夠不夠～」  
算是一償多年心願，打定主意再來要把待做（O）清單（！）上的項目一一劃上刪除線，銀時開啟小動物撒嬌模式在戀人後頸亂蹭幾把，  
「才剛熱身而已，距離說好的操翻還早得很！」

 

重要的話放在後半說乃是說話的藝術，為了不讓土方有任何警覺而逃掉，銀時逕自把人打橫抱起，大步跨過客廳直到辦公桌前，豪氣一掌掃空半邊桌面，才把人輕放下。

剛柔並濟，是他坂田銀時琢磨出最能讓戀人接受的方式。

 

『哎？你、認真的？唔—』  
對自然捲的忍讓只會把他變成更貪欲的獸，此一真理過往曾多次驗證過，土方自嘲果然是連續熬夜腦子都不清楚了。然而仰躺的姿勢相對舒適，也令身體和神識要維持緊繃稍嫌困難了些。

 

銀時順勢拿取抽屜的潤滑劑準備回歸正道，獲得補給心情輕鬆起來但仍不敢大意，將液體在手上搓熱了才宛如補償剛才的粗暴般輕柔探入。  
畢竟自己有能力逞一時之快，卻並不真的想在末日前以吵架收尾。  
「能在辦公桌上操著十四，一邊迎接日出可是阿銀我的浪漫心願之一。」

『別像是要跨年一樣興奮。』  
都已被得逞兩次，身體也沒好到能有效反抗回去，相較於仍莫名興致勃勃的自然捲，土方只覺得想要癱軟。

 

「差不多，只是要跨也得在十四裡面。」  
判定身下的戀人已進入『看你這傢伙能做什麼吧』的半放任狀態，不禁高興得口不擇言，也加緊了套弄的動作。

 

『誰要、世界末日，還看著、你的蠢臉....』  
隨著自然捲的頻繁進出，連說話都變得困難，只能模糊地把句子說完。

 

「我可是、到最後，只想看著十四。」  
想把戀人令人迷醉的、專屬於自己的姿態盡收眼簾，用腦袋好好記住。  
銀時覺得至此是別無所求了，這一趟人生。

 

『在世界末日之前先被你弄死就好笑了。』  
「不會不會，頂多一起見證天♂堂♂  
話說我覺得十四又準備好了呢 ❤」

 

— CPR線上狂踩煞車的完

**Author's Note:**

> 在銀魂手遊宣布關服之後的腦洞，某種程度也用於作為迎接原作結局的心理準備。  
> 不過因為這篇是在距離送印兩天不到趕著寫的，距離原先預定的模樣的確有個大概28度的偏差(謎)
> 
> 簡單說個原先預定是一起看日出之後，土方被阿銀抓去洗澡途中(當然繼續被毛手毛腳)睡昏過去，幾小時之後驚醒時阿銀在一旁安撫說沒事，世界還在。  
> 之後就兩人世界簡單過活，像是一般的假日。  
> 電視上撥放著溫馨的大江戶過往集錦，因為將軍如果說是最後，希望回味的是好的回憶，不是粉飾太平，而是希望可以放下執著，放下很多事情。  
> 兩人跟著回味了一下自己的過往，像是剛認識時的心情，最初對打/認為被找碴時到底在想什麼，還有那個土方自己記不清楚也羞於想起但阿銀記得很清楚的兩人第一次.....說著說著當然就又做起來了(O)  
> 就.....大概做到家裡潤滑O沒有了開始在思考要不要出門去補貨的程度吧(X)
> 
> 倒數快歸零的時候，兩人都累了，蓋棉被聊天(O)
> 
> "在睡夢中走了的話，還真是沒有想過呢！像是我們這種人可以走得這麼輕鬆。"  
> "說什麼夢話....走了的話也只有地獄要去。"  
> "這麼說大家都會到地獄去呢~~感覺很熱鬧啊~~哈哈~~"  
> "我可不想......"  
> "啊嗯，那麼十四去哪裡，我就跟著，說好了喔！"  
> "......你跟得上的話。"  
> "會的會的，像是現在抓得緊緊的這樣，絕對不會放手。"


End file.
